A Reasonable Fellow
by VanillaFudges
Summary: [Life On Mars] Sequel to 'Promotion' in which Ray angsts and denies feelings about Chris. Ray POV, lovable Chris, caring Sam and one seriously pish'd Gene. After all, he's a very reasonable fellow, that Ray... Slash!hint and profanity.


_Sho, the sequel ofsorts of Promotion. Much better title, I like much better. :) And yes, this has been floating around my file + the comm for much longer then I'd like to admit. While I'm here, let me tell you about the wonder of a wonderful forum dedicated to Life On Mars! We'd be much glad to see you there- join us at The Railways Arms for a pint or two at domeofstars**dot**com**forwardslash**forum and say hello!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine :( BBC owned property + characters

* * *

_

Now see, Ray Carling's a reasonable fellow- he gives the odd penny to the dirty, barefooted tramps that litter the streets (only the odd penny, mind) and it isn't as if he'd never saved anyone's life before- on the contrary, he saves more lives than he ccan count (and Ray is very, very good at maths).

So why is it that God just can't give him a break in life?

When Ray would have given anything, _anything_ to be rid of Chris Skelton, he would stick to Ray like a bleedin' limpet, or like some little lost puppy- the expressions he wore sometimes were the same. No amount of snarling or snapping would make the lad go away, nor would ignoring him have any effect- indeed, Chris had often taken this as a sign that he could natter away at will about any damn topic under the sun.

Walking away only resulted in him following.

So why was it, when Ray had become adjusted to having Chris hanging around, to hear Chris babbling on about the latest music (which is utter crap by the way, just like the 'guv says), to knowing that when he turns around, that Chris is always _there_, does he have him taken away from him?

It isn't Chris being promoted above him that gets his wick- if anything, he's happy that he's finally got the recognition that he deserves. No, it's not the promotion that's got Ray acting like a woman on her oopsies, it's that he told _Sam Tyler_ before he told him. Sam! A man he's only just known, over him! Even if Ray weren't pissed about him being picked as DI over him, he'd have acted just the same 'cause Chris is **his** dammit.

Ray can't believe that Chris _likes_ Sam's holier-than-thou act, preaching to everyone about the 'goodness of proper policing' and the benefits of 'keeping meticulous records' or whatever shit happened to spew from his mouth. He sees him, following Sam around, face glowing when His Majesty speaks a word or two to him. He's happy bringing him his poncy tea and his fancy bourbons (which Chris used to give to HIM) and feels so rewarded with a smile and thanks from him.

It's with a pang of regret that Ray realises he never thanked Chris for doing that for him- he only ever grunted and told him that bourbons were for sissies.

So it's no surprise that Ray is drawn to the rowdy pub mere hours after he claimed he was meeting Trudy where he can see Chris chattering excitedly to Sam, Sam half listening to Chris, half listening to Nelson telling him a joke and Gene trying to have all of Sam attention on what he's saying (complete with vigorous hand slamming actions).

Ray turns away from the scene- it's far too cheery for him tonight, when he hears Chris shout his name from across the room. He only walks all the more quicker, maybe if he's lucky, he'll reach his car before he-

"Ray! Did'ya not hear me inside there? Mind you, it's a bit loud, what with the 'guv shouting down my ear and all…"

Ray doesn't turn around- he doesn't know what he'll do if does. "I told ya, I'm meeting Trudy." Short, severe and to the point. There, he thinks somewhat spitefully, that'll teach ya, you div.

"Oh…" the disappointment in his voice makes Ray feel a bit better, even as more guilt settles in his stomach. "Well, I've brought you a Strongbow anyway- I'm sure Trudy won't mind if you stay for just five minutes? We can even drink it out here if you want!"

All the anger and hate that Ray had been feeling the past week finally bursts inside of Ray, and he whips around, grabs Chris by the lapels of his 'happy shirt' (as Ray had always thought of the mustard yellow shirt) and slams him against the pub wall. Startled, Chris drops the beers in his hands and they shatter about them both- a shower of beer and glass that sparkles in the pub lighting.

"I don't **want** it!" he snarls, "I don't want anything to do with you right now, don't want your sympathy, don't want your beer and don't want you hanging around me all the time! Why don't you just piss off back to your precious Sam Tyler and _leave me alone_!"

The look of shock, dismay and hurt in Chris's eyes speaks volumes to him- why was he doing this? Why is he being so brutal? What had he done? Why, why, _why_?

It's only then that Ray realises the close proximity that they are in, they are barely inches apart- Chris is barely inches from him. He is close enough for Ray to smell the Worthington E on his quickened breath, close enough for Ray to count the barely-there freckles on his face, close enough for Ray to-

Like a scalded cat, Ray springs back from Chris. He's not like that, _he's not_.

"Ray!"

"Piss off, Chris!" And it's with that, Ray rounds the corner of the street, praying that Chris won't follow him (yet hoping he might at the same time). He's in luck; he doesn't hear him trying to follow him. As if all the strength's been sapped out of him, Ray sags against the wall by his car, and runs a hand over his face. Strange, somewhere in his mind notes, why does his face feel so warm?

Barely has he had time to register this, does he hear the pub door swing open again.

He can't see Chris's face from around the corner, but sure as hell can still hear him- or anyone else that might be with him.

"Chris? You alright?" He'd know that voice anywhere- it's one that Ray wishes he'd never heard in his life, for so many more reasons than one.

"Boss…"

He can picture him now, standing, facing where he'd last seen him stalk off, a confused and wounded look on his face. But Ray knows no matter how much he'd like to go back and comfort Chris and tell him that maybe they could forget the whole thing and pretend it never happened (something which, Ray suspects, Chris will attempt to do anyway), he can't. It'd be proving himself to be something which he doesn't want to be- which he _isn't_ because it's wrong and sick.

"I don't understand," Typical Chris, muses Ray, that should be patented as his catchphrase really. "Does he not like me anymore? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Chris, believe me!" Sam, he can picture too, both hands clasped on Chris's shoulders to force him to listen to his words. "You've done nothing wrong. Now come on, let's get you 'ome. It's getting late anyway."

"But, the 'guv…"

As if to prove a point, Gene Hunts voice can be clearly heard in a sudden outburst from the pub, a clear (if drunken) voice half shouting half singing what appears to sound like the national anthem (though maybe not the _proper_ nation anthem- if Lizzy heard the version, Ray's pretty sure her Madge would have a heart attack).

"The 'guv'll be fine, Chris. You, on the other hand, look a state. Home, now."

"I can't," Chris calls plaintively, "I've lost me keys." Ray's familiar with this situation- he's heard these words more often than he shags women (which, he likes to boast, is more often than he saves lives). And it's in these situations where Ray takes it upon himself to lend his house for the night- and subsequently spends half the night watching Chris sleep (not that he'd admit to it, not in a million years).

"Ah. Right." A pause, as if Tyler's deciding what to do- as if Ray doesn't know already. "Tell you what, you can crash at mine for the night. Then we'll sort out what to do then, alright?"

"Okay, Boss."

Ray Carling's a reasonable fellow- that's why he knows that come Monday morning, Sam and Chris will come into the office, all secret smiles, lingering touches and shy glances.

And it breaks his heart to know it too.

* * *

_Don't you just heart EmoRay with his beautiful Ray!Angst?_


End file.
